Piezoelectric materials are known to change dimensions upon application of electric field. This phenomenon allows the use of piezoelectric material to be used as actuators in micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) devices. For example, such actuators have been used in microvalves, but it has been difficult to provide a piezoelectrically operated microvalve that can accurately control fluid flows at low pressures and high flow rates. In addition, known piezoelectric microvalves are typically complex, difficult to manufacture, and are, therefore, relatively expensive structures that may be susceptible to “stiction” of the moving parts and may not be suited for harsh environments, such as in high temperature applications.